


Silver

by ThorinOakenfeels (inkgeek)



Series: Nwalin Week 2016 [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Aging, Domestic Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 06:42:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6943963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkgeek/pseuds/ThorinOakenfeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nori finds some silver and he is not at all happy about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver

**Author's Note:**

> Nwalin Week 2016 Day 1: Silver or Gold

“Fuck!” Dwalin looked up from his breakfast as Nori came stomping out of their bedroom. “Look at this!” he shouted, holding up something Dwalin couldn't see between his thumb and forefinger, “Fucking  _ look _ at this!”

“What? What am I meant to be looking at?” Dwalin asked, matching Nori's volume, but not his mood. Nori crossed the room in three quick strides. His hair and beard were unbound and still damp from the bath. Clearly he had been in the midst of his morning routine when he'd found the mystery item that had put him in such a tizzy.

“ _ This! _ ” Nori held whatever it was so close, Dwalin’s eyes crossed a little in order to bring it into focus.

It was a hair. A single, long, grey hair.

“All right, I see it,” said Dwalin with a little laugh, “What's the problem?” 

“I,” said Nori in a deadly whisper that was usually reserved for those who were about to find themselves with his knife between their ribs, “am going…  _ GREY!  _ Grey, Dwalin!”

“Thorin was going grey,  _ I'm _ going grey,” Dwalin rationalized, “Mahal’s sake, Nori, Balin has been totally white for the last sixty years! It just happens.”

With the offending hair still held between his fingers, Nori circled the kitchen table and turned back to face Dwalin. “ _ Dori _ is grey. I am not…  _ grey!”  _ Here, he slammed his hands flat on the table for emphasis. The spoon in Dwalin’s abandoned bowl of oatmeal rattled. The hair floated gently down and came to rest on the table between them.

“Oh, hush, ye vain thing,” said Dwalin. Nori gave a short, sharp hiss in response. “It's the copper in yer hair turning to silver. Silver’s more precious, innit? ‘Sides, ‘Silver Fox’ makes a very impressive code name.”

Dwalin didn't share Balin’s mithril tongue, but he could soothe a savage beast if he had to. Nori’s tense posture relaxed into its usual near-liquid state, angry scowl morphing into a shark-y smile. “‘Silver Fox,’ eh? I must say that's a right sight better than ‘Iron Fox.’ Personally, I never thought just spelling my name backwards was very clever.” He absentmindedly began to braid his beard as he thought it over. “‘Silver Fox.’ Yeah, I like that.”

“Aye, I thought ye would,” said Dwalin. Nori's attention snapped back to Dwalin. He looked offended all over again.

“Wait, does that mean you've been  _ planning  _ for this?!” he said, aghast.

“Ever since I found the first silver two years ago.” Dwalin turned his attention back to his rapidly cooling oatmeal, choosing ignore Nori’s spontaneous trout impression.

“The… first?” Dwalin nodded.

“Been pullin’ em out while you sleep,” he said as if this was a perfectly normal thing to do, “Must’ve missed one.” Nori opened his mouth to say something, thought better of it, and shut it again with a click of teeth. He turned and walked out of the kitchen without another word. Dwalin smiled into his breakfast.


End file.
